Pony's Dream
by Erin Cade
Summary: All of a sudden, the ground starting rumbling, the skies all opened up, the sunset disappeared, cracks formed in the ground, the land crumbled, the wind howled, and some horrible, terrible, unthinkable, disturbing, awful and absolutely crazy happened..


**Pony's Dream**

Pony sat on his favourite seat, watching the sunset. He drank iced tea, his feet sitting on a mini stool in front of him. His favourite book, _Gone With The Wind, _lay next to his feet on the stool, untouched.

Yep, Ponyboy Curtis certainly lived the simple life. When all of a sudden..

"BLUE RUBBER DUCKS! YAYY!!" A screech was heard. Pony sat up, frightened, spilling his iced tea in the process.

"Shit," he mumbled, and looked up to see who it was making the noise.

"YAY ME!" Steve Randle ran down the shore, picking up a blue rubber duck.

"Steve, are you feeling alright..?" Pony asked, cautiously standing next to him.

"Mine!" Steve yelped, and Pony jumped.

"Go get your own blue rubber duck," Steve sneered, and sat in Ponyboy's seat, petting the tender duck as if it were alive.

"That's my.."

"HELPP!"

Both boys looked toward the sound, trying to see what the problem was.

"HELP!"

"Dal?" Steve asked, and Dally came running.

"Please help me!" Dally gasped, catching his breath.

"Sure, but.. with what?" Pony asked, confused.

"The giant tic-tac! IT'S COMING FOR ME!" he yelled, and ran away.

"That was.. random," Steve said, and Pony raised an eye brow.

"And petting a blue rubber duck isn't?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Pony swore under his breath when he heard someone yell.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Bob Sheldon came into view.

"And you would be.." Pony prompted, but Bob ignored him.

"How dare you love blue rubber ducks? HOW DARE YOU? Yellow rubber ducks are tastier!" Bob said, flashing his own yellow rubber duck.

"That's bullshit! Blue rubber ducks are much better. You must die!" Steve and Bob battled their rubber ducks.. and Steve won.

"Noo! The yellow rubber ducks have failed me!" And then he died. He had what looked like a stab wound in his upper abdomen.

"I reign victorious." Steve grinned, blowing the dust off his duck.

"I don't even want to know.." Pony began, and was soon interrupted.

"Hiya, Pone." A voice was heard, and Pony turned to see Johnny.

"Johnny, thank god! Are you feeling okay?"

Johnny grinned. "I'm feeling fine, Pony. Why?"

"Everyone's been acting really strangely.. Steve's petting inanimate objects, Dally's got the idea in his head that a giant tic tac is after him, some crazy guy died for some crappy reason that seems oddly familiar.. what else?"

"Calm down there, bud. It can't be that bad."

"You don't even know the half of it."

"WEEE!!"

As if things couldn't get any more disturbing for Ponyboy, the boys looked up to see Darry wearing a tight top and skirt..? Wait a sec!

"Umm.. Dar? What're you doing?" Pony asked nervously.

"I'm a belly dancer! Look at me.. BELLY DANCE!!"

Darry danced his way over to the boys.

"My eyes!" Pony muttered, covering his eyes.

Johnny laughed and pointed at Darry. "Fucktard!"

Darry looked at Johnny seductively. "Would you like a private lap dance?"

"NO! PLEASE, NO!" Johnny yelled, and ran away from Darry when the older man began chasing him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Pony mumbled, gagging.

"What the fuck? Is that Darry?" Steve asking, joining Pony.

"Yeah," he replied, trying not to look.

"How out of character for him."

Pony coughed. "Ex_cuse _me? You wanna talk about out of _character?_"

"Yeah, but afterward. This is funny," Steve replied, getting out his pop corn and sitting in Pony's chair.

Johnny ran up to them. "Guys.." he mumbled, falling to the ground.

"Johnny!" Pony gasped, kneeling next to him.

"Ponyboy.. I'm dying.."

"No shit," Steve retorted, ruining the moment.

Pony sent Steve the death glare before turning back to Johnny.

"Johnny, is there anything I can do..?"

Johnny coughed. Suddenly his skin was covered in.. burns?

"Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold," he whispered, before dying. He vanished into thin air.

"Stay gold? What the hell? You're white," Steve commented, and Pony glared at him.

"I am SO sick of you ruining the moment.."

"The man eating cushion is going to eat you," Soda said, running up to them.

"Not you too.."

"Wanna know something?" Steve whispered, and Soda's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I heard they filmed Gorilla's in the mist in Darry's shower."

"You're kidding!" Soda gasped, and Steve shook his head.

"Freddy told me so."

"Who the fuck is Freddy?" Pony asked, and Steve grinned.

"He's my pet blue rubber duck."

"Because, you know, rubber ducks can talk," Pony replied, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Yep." Steve nodded, and Pony rolled his eyes.

"Anyone seen Dallas?" Soda asked, and Pony groaned.

"THE GIANT TIC-TAC IS AFTER ME!!"

The boys saw Dally sprinting up to them.

"What flavour?" Soda asked suspiciously.

"_Spearmint,_" Dally shivered, as if that was a bad thing.

"Oh _no_," Soda shivered as well.

"Where's Two-Bit?" Pony asked no one in particular.

"He's playing footsies with Tim Shepard," Dally replied, giggling.

"Ohh.. Two-Bit that player!" Steve and Soda starting giggling, too.

Curly and Marcia skipped up to them.

"Guess what? Marcia and I are gettin' hitched! 'Cause it's so normal for Greasers and Socs to get together!" Curly screeched, and then they skipped off again.

Cherry Valance got struck by lightening, and then she died.

"I AM A POTATO. HEAR ME ROAR," Randy yelled as he approached.

"Oh no, the killer potato! It's even worse than the cushion!" Soda cried, hiding behind Dally.

"I saw Tim and Two-Bit playing footsies," Randy giggled, and the others started giggling, too.

Randy's mother batch roasted her son. He died.

"Why the fuck is everyone dying?" Pony asked, but no one heard him.

"I'm back," Darry the belly dancer said, popping up.

"Oh brother," Pony scoffed.

"Darry's crap is orange. I have no idea why," Steve said, laughing,

All of a sudden, the ground starting rumbling, the skies all opened up, the sunset disappeared, cracks formed in the ground, the land crumbled, the wind howled, the houses tumbled, and some horrible, terrible, unthinkable, disturbing, awful and absolutely crazy happened..

PONYBOY WOKE UP!


End file.
